The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line
"The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on November 13, 1997. Plot Fighting his feelings for Kathy isn't working out too well for Chandler, especially when he sees her naked in the bathroom. Nevertheless, Chandler keeps his distance from Kathy out of respect for Joey, until he sees Joey getting a date with another girl. Kathy comes over at Chandler's apartment, where she's supposed to meet Joey for their date. However, Joey is stuck out with Casey, and his early date is disrupted when his car breaks down, making him too late for his date with Kathy. Despite this, Kathy stays at Chandler's apartment and offers to cut his hair. As she's about to leave, Chandler kisses her. The two come to their senses, and resolve not to tell Joey about the kiss. However, Kathy can't bring herself to leave the apartment, and she and Chandler keep on kissing. Ross helps Phoebe write part of a song, which leads to him reminiscing of when he played the keyboard. Phoebe's nagging makes him play in front of her friends. His playing is not really "music" - not so much as helicopter sounds, dog barks, creaking doors and explosions crammed together over a jazz bass progression. Everyone (minus Joey, who is not present) finds Ross' music disastrous to say the least, except for Phoebe, who thinks he's really inspired. On an offhanded suggestion by Rachel, Ross begins playing at Central Perk in Phoebe's place, driving customers away. However, Ross soon realizes that him playing is preventing Phoebe from doing the same. Thus, as he later tells Monica and Rachel, he decided to play badly on purpose and have Phoebe finish the rest of the session. Joey comes back to his apartment, only to find it locked. Chandler opens the door, and reveals a whole new set of furniture, including a new remote-controlled entertainment unit, new barcaloungers and a Foosball table. Joey can't be happier with his roommate. Chandler confesses with everyone how he kissed Kathy. He doesn't feel better when they point out to him that if he had talked to Joey earlier about this, Joey would have stepped aside for him. Chandler ends up telling Joey about the kiss. Joey is furious, and boycotts using the new furniture. Even worse, he stops talking to Chandler, effectively jeopardizing their friendship. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paget Brewster - Kathy James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Adam Chase Trivia *The DVD episode features an extra sub-plot in which Rachel starts eating out by herself. *Most of the furniture Chandler buys will remain in this apartment until the end of the series: Chandler separates the barcaloungers in The One With Ross' Denial; Joey breaks the second barcalounger in The One Where Rosita Dies, the first one having broken earlier in the same episode; and Monica busts open the foosball table in The Last One. *The Magna-Doodle in Joey and Chandler's apartment shows: "Clean up duck feathers in hallway! Treeger". This shows that Treeger knew of the chick and the duck and let the guys keep the pets at least until Season 6. This is the opposite of The One With The Ballroom Dancing, when Joey accidentally tells Treeger that he has poultry and Treeger doesn't react positively. However, it could be possible that Treeger changed his opinion between these two episodes due to Joey's assistance with Treeger's shyness towards dancing with a female super. *After Chandler and Kathy have kissed the Magna-doodle reads "I'm so sorry, man" when Joey enters the apartment. *Phoebe references the song Play That Funky Music, when she says, "Play that funky music, white boy" to Ross. *It's around about this episode that Ross and Rachel start to re-establish their friendship which deepens later in the season, although they have been on speaking terms for a few episodes now. *This is the last time anyone other than Phoebe is seen performing in Central Perk. *As with the later episode when Ross plays the bagpipes in The One With Joey's New Brain, Jennifer can't contain her laughter, covering her mouth with her hand, when Ross performs his "music" in the apartment. *In the tag scene, the way Phoebe says "after that" is a callback to how she initially said "in this play" in The One With The Butt". '' Goofs * When Chandler comes in to talk with Joey about his feelings for Kathy, Joey switches off the TV. However, when Joey walks into this bedroom, he turns the TV off again. You can actually see the TV is still on in the background of several shots, but there is no sound; presumably, Joey was pressing the mute button on the remote. * Continuity - Before Ross begins playing hod keyboard, he says that he has never played his stuff in front of other people before and Chandler seems shocked by how bad it is. Later in the series it is established that Ross and Chandler were band mates in college. Ross also states in "The One That Could have Been Part 1" that he played "Interplanetary Courtship Ritual" for Rachel in the past. ''Its possible Ross never played his "music" to Chandler as Ross describes it as deeply personal. '' * During the scene that Joey calls Chandler to say that he will be late, after Chandler hangs up, the Boom Mic can be seen at the top of the screen. * Ross tells Chandler "''If we go to war and you're captured, you're in for a surprise." In November 1997 when the episode was aired, the United States were simultaneously in 4 different wars in Iraq, Somalia, Bosnia and Haiti. * When Chandler switches off the tv, the remote is in his left hand but it disappears from view and then appears on the counter a few shots later even though there was nothing but the phone there and both of Chandler's hands had been in view the whole time. Photos 407.jpeg Chandler and Kathy.jpg TOW_Chandler_Crosses_the_Line.png Rachel_&_Monica_(4x07).png Phoebe_and_Ross_(4x07).png Chandler_and_Joey_(4x07).png External links * The One Where Chandler Crosses the Line at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title